The Celestial Maiden
by Artsysmiles
Summary: Celestial Maidens are the beauties of this world and the next. Sakura is no exception. But when her past starts catching up with her, and an ex-lover reappears, will Sasuke be able to protect Sakura? Or will she be taken back with her Celestial Knight? Sx
1. Prologue: Celestial Maidens, a history

_**Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. If I did, there are two options that could happen. 1) It would become so popular that people would die without it, or 2) People would hate it so much that I would be burned at the stake. Ouch! That sounds unpleasant. Maybe it's best if I don't own Naruto? Naah! That is all.**_

**_Hi guys! This is my 5th fanfic! I hope it becomes as popular as Chemistry, and that you guys like it, too. It's called Celestial Maiden. And to those of you who are fans of Chemistry, I'm not going to stop working on that, I just want to have two multi chapter stories, and this idea came to me so quickly that I didn't want to forget about it! Also, this is going to be in a different style than Chemistry, so be prepared! Enjoy!_**

**_The Celestial Maiden_**

Celestial Maidens. Beautiful winged women able to tame any man.

Celestial Knights. The male counterparts of these fair maidens.

This exquisite species lived forever, but most would turn human if life seemed unbearable. But most remained Celestial.

Both are equally beautiful, both can sing, but only one was hunted to near extinction. The maidens, being so beautiful, were hunted to be the pets of wealthy families. The fact that the female f the species had all but died out gave the males a new power. The power to bring ordinary females into the Celestial family.

The knights would mask their true identities and would befriend the women they wanted to choose, and would later bring them back to Lilandia, their home. Most of the newly transformed females accepted their new fate soon, and pretty soon they had brought the population back to speed.

But some of the knights were unhappy with the choices of the maidens, and they would either transform to humans permanently, or would bring their beloved ack homw with them. The maidens, as well, could transform into humans, and bring other males into the Celestial family, but most were satisfied with the available males.

However, the transformation was not a pleasat thing; it drained the person, and if unwilling, gave them a life of hardships.

This is how poor Haruno Sakura is caught and sold to Uchiha Sasuke, 547 years after birth.

**_The end of the prologue. Yeah. This is definitely different from Chemistry. Don't worry! Chapter 1 will be up soon! Please review! And review my friend Sakura ten'nyo's stories Vanilla and Orange Blossom and Akai Konahikiki!_**


	2. Celestial Maidens, Sakura

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. _Hey! How did I get here? Who are you? **_Thump!** Shut up, Naruto! Uh...you guys didn't see anything! That is all.**_

**_Ok, here's chapter 1! Please review! And I hope you all like this story! If not, there's not really anything I can do about that, so just deal, read, and review!_**

Uchiha Mikoto hurried through the deserted streets of rural Konoha. She was a woman on a mission, and she would not fail. Like any good mother, she wanted her children to be happy, and while Itachi was happy just being better than Sasuke in just about anything, Sasuke, her youngest, was miserable. He had no reason to be; ever since birth it seemed he always wore a depressed scowl. The only time she ever saw it fade was once during a bonding moment between him and his brother.

**_(A/N In my story, Itachi is still awesome-go Itachi!-and kinda evil. Not in the I'll-kill-you way, but more in the This-is-so-stupid-I-should-just-die-and-or-leave-this-place way.)_**

But that was when they were younger, and Sasuke wasn't known as the average ninja, if he could even be called average. Sasuke had the second best ninja record in the academy, Itachi was the best; he had the second highest mission number, Itachi beat him there, too. Always being second best in his father's eyes finally took a toll on Sasuke's life, and he became withdrawn, and rarely spoke anymore. It hurt Mikoto dearly every time she thought of Sasuke, and she wanted to help him feel better.

And that brings us to where we have the disheveled Uchiha woman, out late at night in the streets, looking for something, no, anything that would make Sasuke feel happier.

"I just want him to be happy," she whispered. She continued to run through the streets, and nearly missed an old and decrepit little shop. Backtracking, Mikoto saw that it had an 'OPEN' sign hanging on the door. Cautiously, she walked to the door, and rapped loudly. The wooden door creaked open, and sensing that someone was nearby, Mikoto slowly walked inside.

"Welcome," called an eerie voice. Hesitantly, the woman moved in the direction that the voice was heard. "You want to buy something, yes?" it asked again.

"Yes. I would like to buy...something," she replied, suddenly filled with confidence. No sooner had she said that then an elderly man appeared by her side. His skin was sagging, his body was hunched over from age, and his eyes were bloodshot from too many sleepless nights.

"Ah! Uchiha, no?" he asked, smiling a toothless smile. Mikoto nodded her head, and the little man cackled with joy. "I can help you, yes?" Again she nodded, and again he laughed.

"I'm looking for something for my son, Sasuke," she said, her dark, ebony eyes never leaving the man's light blue ones. He nodded, and motioned for Mikoto to follow him as he hustled to the back of the shop. The man bent down to the ground, and returned with a dusty book.

"Way of the Ninja, yes?" Mikoto shook her head no, and signaled for something else. The man's gray eyebrows furrowed, but he still continued to look for a gift for Sasuke. His face filled with excitement as he picked up a large windmill shuriken. "First Hokage's shuriken, yes?" he asked, clearly hopping that this would please the woman.

Again, she said, "No," and once more the man frowned. However, this time his face lit up entirely as he thought up a gift for Mikoto's son. Grabbing her hand, the little man pulled Mikoto to a back room that she didn't notice upon entering the shop. He pulled out a tarnished, silver key, and thrust it into the lock. The door open with a great **thwack! **and the man pulled Mikoto inside.

"A pet, no?" At this, Mikoto smiled for what seemed to be the first time in ages. A pet! Why didn't she think of that! Mikoto smiled as she remebered Itachi's first pet, a ninja dog from the Inuzuka clan. Unfortunately, the poor dog died on Itachi's first mission, and Sasuke was to young to remember it.

"Yes," she said enthusiasticly. The man smiled, and walked into a darkend corner of the room. He motioned with his hands for her to join him, and so she did. Mikoto gasped at the sight.

"Oh she's beautiful!"

And indeed she was. For what Mikoto saw was a Celestial Maiden, chained up with re-enforced chakra chains. The maiden had pale porcelain skin, lush pink hair, big, snow white, feathery wings, and large, fear filled emerald eyes. She was clad in only a light gold, satin gown, and went barefoot. But what worried Mikoto was the fear she saw in the maiden's eyes, the way she sat hunched against the wall.

"How much?" she asked, hoping to make Sasuke and the maiden happy.

Smiling, the man said, "$526,600, yes." Mikoto was about to protest, but after a second glance at the beautiful creature, paid the amount right there and then. Quickly and carefully cutting the chakra ropes, Mikoto helped the being fly to rest hanging from her arm. Mikoto was almost to the door of the shop when suddenly she turned around to the little man.

"What's her name?" she asked quietly.

"Sakura."

"Sakura," she repeated. "That's a pretty name," she whispered as she stroked Sakura's pink hair.

"Wait!" called the man. Mikoto atopped, but kept her eyes on Sakura. "Always feed her twice a day, never let her see you cry, treat her with love, and most importantly, do not let her cry, no?" asked the man, making sure she understood the rules. Mikoto nodded and left, praying that this would make her baby boy happy.

* * *

Sasuke layed motionless on his king sized black bed. It was just another day for him: training, trying to be better than Itachi, depression, more training, and sleep. He rarely was happy now, and even if he was his scowl still wouldn't fade. It was as though it was permanately etched into his face. 

He sighed. Today was worse than usual; the dobe was out of town on a mission, so he had no one to hang with, Itachi was better than usual at life, and his aim was off the entire time during training. Sasuke closed his sad, empty onyx eyes, and tried to sleep. He only ever felt at peace when he was asleep.

**Knock Knock!**

Sasuke cracked open an eye, knowing very well that it was his mother. She was the only one who really visited him. Oh sure, Itachi did to gloat, and his father did, too. But that was mainly because of his mother. Fugaku believed that he should be just like Itachi, so he was a failure in his father's eyes.

"Come in," he said quietly, now wide awake, gazing at the ceiling. Mikoto opened the door, and stood in the doorway, a hopeful smile showing.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, causing Sasuke's ears to actually listen to her voice. "I have something for you. A present." Although his gaze was still focused on the ceiling above him, Sasuke's attention was concentrating soley on his mother's voice. "I'll just leave her here in your room. If you have any questions, just ask," said Mikoto. But before closing the door, she called back to him, "Her name's Sakura."

At this, Sasuke shut his eyes again; how could a girl help him to feel better? Surely his mother didn't think he was going to-? No, she wouldn't do that. She knew him well enough to not do that. Now, Sasuke's curiosity was peaked, and he turned his head in the direction of the door. Unlike Mikoto, who had gasped at the sight, Sasuke merely blinked before rolling onto his side, away from Sakura.

"She got me a mutant? No...not a mutant. I've seen pictures like her before," whispered Sasuke to himself. This entire time, Sakura had not moved from her spot by the door. She was scared. First, she was bought by some strange lady, and just as she was beginning to like the lady, she was locked in a room with a boy who seemd devoid of emotions, excluding sadness, anger, and hate.

Sakura's big, green eyes blinked, and she unfolded her feathery wings, flapping them slowly and silently, until she was perched on a window sill. Sasuke sensed her movement, and sat up in his bed. Noticing she was gone from her spot by the door, Sasuke looked around the room, until he saw her light golden gowndraped over the side of his window sill. Sakura was gazing longingly at the outside, one hand curled up to her body, the other pressed against the glass.

"You're a Celestial Maiden," he said, the name finally coming back to him.

**_End of the chapter! I hope you guys like the story! I hope to post the next chapter soon! And while you're at it, maybe you could read my other stories, too! Just do whatever will make you happy! Unless it's illegal in which case you must call me so I can come! Please read and review!_**


	3. Celestial Maidens, Don't Cry

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America. No! No! I don't want to go back to school! POOF!! Huh? It was just a dream? Phew! That is all._**

**_Here's chapter 3! I hope it is to your liking! Also, remember when I asked you guys to invite me to partake in your illegal doings? Make sure to do it after dark. You know...just in case._**

**_Also, I don't own any songs that you might find used throughout this fic._**

Sakura had been perched on the sill for 20 minutes, giving Sasuke enough time to get the information from his mother, a hug from her, bandages for his stomach, and to sit down on the bed acting as though he had never left. His cold and unfeeling eyes bore into her back, causing Sakura to subconsciously flinch under his gaze. Sasuke noticed this, but thought nothing of it. She wasn't crying, and he'd already left out a bowl of food for her, so he couldn't tell if anything was wrong.

But Sasuke did know one thing. It was that Sakura was not helping him fell any better.

"Don't you talk?" he asked, impatiently. It's one thing for Sasuke to not be talking, but for him to be ignored is a totally different matter. "What a sucky gift," he muttered. At this, Sakura turned to face him, emerald eyes shiny and wet. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this, and quickly called her to him. Obeying her master's command, Sakura glided to the foot of Sasuke's bed, her tears threatening to fall any minute.

"Don't cry," he commanded. Sakura blinked, but nodded her head to show she understood. But the tears did not leave; they remained welled up in her eyes. Groaning, Sasuke got up from his bed, and walked to the door. "I'm going out," he said. Sakura made no move to show that she had heard him, but Sasuke left anyway.

It was then she sang.

* * *

"Why, hello foolish little Sasuke," said Itachi, randomly throwing a kunai, and, once again, hitting the target. 

"Give me that," snarled Sasuke. He rudely grabbed five kunais from Itachi, and proceeded to angrily chuck them at said targets.

"Ooh, madder than usual today, eh FLB?" smirked Itachi, glorifying in Sasuke's anger. Sasuke growled at him, and repeated the torture he was doing to the bullseye. "You can tell me, foolish little brother."

"Fine." At this Itachi smiled. How can he make Sasuke feel worse if he doesn't help him feel better, right?

**_(A/N I think that's very good logic. If he's already at his low, then Itachi can't make it worse. And then he won't have any fun being the evil older brother!)_**

"It's the 'pet' mom got me," sighed Sasuke, feeling a bit better knowing that Itachi was actually listening to him.

"Define pet," said Itachi, curious that Sasuke had something that he didn't. "Like, is it a dog, a cat, a bird?"

"She's kinda like a bird," said Sasuke, fidgeting with his kunai.

Itachi rose an eyebrow above his own ebony eyes, and asked, "What do you by 'kinda like a bird'?" Sasuke threw the kunai into a nearby tree, satisfied when he heard the connecting **thump**.

"She's a Celestial Maiden," Sasuke spat out as though the word could taint him. "And she doesn't talk."

"Is that bad? I thought you hated talking?" asked Itachi, now trying not to laugh at Sasuke's predicament. "But you know, if you don't want your new 'pet', then I'll be happy to take her." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he threw another kunai.

"No." Itachi smirked at Sasuke's defensiveness. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped once he heard the melodious sound. Sasuke too stopped in mid through to listen to the song.

_**Verse**_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_**Refrain**_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart be fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_**Verse**_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Sasuke started walking back up to the house, to his room, to Sakura. Itachi just stood there, taking in the beautiful sound.

**_Refrain_**

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I fell this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart be so I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life.

* * *

_Sakura finished the song, and rested her head on the cool, clear glass of the window. She was so sad, depressed even, just like Sasuke. And now she was forbidden to shed hear diamond tears. 

"_I want you in my life_," she sang again, right as Sasuke walked into his room. Sakura was to absorbed in watching the world outside of the window, that she didn't even notice him standing next to her.

Gently, Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Sakura." Now totally aware of his presence, Sakura shied away from his touch, and once more fear became visible in her emerald eyes. She huddled in the corner of the ledge, visibly afraid.

Sasuke, trying to understand what was wrong, reached a hand out to her face, brushing back strands of her long, pink. His hand rested on her pale cheek, and Sakura closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"That was beautiful."

**_End of chapter! Okay! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, the song was Everytime We Touch, by CASCADA, candlelight mix. It's really pretty, so you guys should listen to it. Please review! And review my other stories too!_**


	4. Celestial Maidens, Freedom Dreams

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Sigh I think I need to lie down and talk to my therapist about my crazy Naruto fantasies. _And how do you feel about that? _Crazy! DUH!! That is all._**

**_Well, another day, another chapter. Just to let you guys know in advance, I might not update for a little bit, but that's just because I'm working on Chemistry. So don't freak out and come at me with pith forks or anything. Last time that happened, me and the security guard Frank became good friends. If you catch my drift. And now, here is chapter 3 in Celestial Maiden!_**

"That was beautiful," Sasuke said, still stroking Sakura's beautiful face. Her eyes remained closed, but any one could tell that she had calmed down somewhat, and that she was enjoying the attention Sasuke was giving her. "Why don't you talk?" he asked in a quieter voice, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Sakura opened her eyes, and she stared sadly at the man in front of her.

**_(A/N For the record, Sasuke-kun is 17, Itachi is 24, all the other rookies from the manga and anime are Sasuke-kun's age, and Sakura is 547, that's pretty young for a Celestial Maiden. But that's in Celestial Maiden years. In human/ninja years she's also 17. Just so there's no confusion!)_**

You could see the longing in her gaze, a longing to be free, to erase whatever hurt had befallen her. Noticing this, Sasuke muttered a soft "Hn," and removed his hand from Sakura's face. He then wrapped her wrists with chakra enhanced strings, as though putting a leash on her. Once her 'leash' was attached, Sasuke pulled her to him, and whispered on how they would be taking a walk. Sakura spread her wings, and hovered next to Sasuke, who was holding onto the string as though without it he would be lost.

They were just two lost souls, struggling to be rebuilt.

As cold and hateful as he could be, Sasuke was actually being nicer to Sakura, than he would be to any normal human being. Perhaps her song had captured his mind, or maybe he wanted a friend, someone who could actually relate to him. We may never know, but what we do know is that Sasuke must really be upset, because normally, he would tell her to take her business else ware, and then push her out a ten story building.

Sasuke led Sakura to a clearing in the woods near the edge of Konoha; there were tons of flowers there, and nobody really came to such a flowery place anyway, so Sasuke could rest easy knowing nobody would see Sakura. He sat down on a patch of soft grass, and untied her strings, but not before commanding her to return. Smiling, Sakura spread her wings and shot off into the bright blue sky, light reflecting off of her gown.

Sasuke sighed; he was alone again. And he made that happen himself.

"So is the life of the youngest child," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sakura returned around sunset, three hours later, only to find Sasuke shivering; it was warm, and yet he was cold. As lovingly as a captured maiden can be, Sakura knelt down by Sasuke' cradling his head in her arms. 

**_(A/N She doesn't love him...yet. He just brings home the bacon, if you know what I mean.)_**

Sasuke moaned, and Sakura gently ran her fingers through his dark locks of hair. He calmed, but was still shivering. In a last ditch effort to make her master happy, Sakura sang to him.

**_(A/N Celestial Maidens must do whatever their masters command them to do. Just so you know!)_**

_**Verse**_

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity_

**_Refrain_**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

**_Verse_**

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay_

**_Verse_**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

**_Verse_**

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity_

**_Refrain_**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_La da da da da da_

She noticed him stirring, and immediately shut her mouth, cutting off all of the melody. Sasuke rolled over so his face was facing the sky. He opened his onyx eyes, and reached up to stroke her face, and at he same time wiped away her unshed tears. This time, however, she flinched at his touch, and tried to escape him. Sasuke frowned at this, and wrapped chakra ropes around her wrists.

At this, Sakura opened her eyes, and was face to face with Sasuke's emotionless mask. She whimpered and Sasuke growled.

"We're going home," he ordered. Nodding silently, Sakura followed him back to Uchiha manor where she would once again be perched on her window sill.

* * *

**_One Week Later..._**

Sakura still hadn't spoke, and Sasuke still hadn't heard her song, at least not directly.

"Mother!" he called as he saw Mikoto scurry down the hall. She turned around and faced her son with a sweet smile. Sasuke matched it with a glare.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she answered.

"What's wrong with the maiden you gave me? She doesn't speak. At all," Sasuke said angrily. Mikoto had a confused look on her face, and asked Sasuke to elaborate on his problem. "She always sits on the window plain, she rarely eats, and if she does, it's not enough. She never sings, unless she's sure that I won't hear it. What's wrong with my pet?"

Mikoto looked thoughtful, and said, "Have you ever shown her love?"

Sasuke gave her a look as if to say Hello?-I'm-Sasuke!-I-Don't-love!

"Right. I forgot. Well, remember the rules? You must show her love, never let her see you cry, feed her twice a day, and never let **her** cry. Have you done all of that?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded, but it was obvious that he had never shown her love. "You need to show her love, Sasuke. Celestial Maidens are meant to be free. If you have one, you must treat her well. Sakura was already hurt when I bought her. And you were hurt practically the day you were born, Sasuke. You need to be rebuilt together," finished Mikoto. She planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and walked away, leaving a stunned Sasuke twitching in the hall.

"I have to love?"

* * *

Sakura was still curled up on the ledge, and sadness was evident in the way she sat. It was unknown to her that Sasuke was watching her every move, waiting for to speak, or sing. Even though she had never sang directly to him, Sasuke had heard clips of her song, and unbeknown to him, that had captured his heart.

**_End of chapter! I will post again soon! And thank you so much for your reviews! Let's try to get into double digits next time! Thank you! And please review!_**


	5. Celestial Maidens, Trust

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura. Or Itachi. Or Gaara. Or my own house. Or my own car. Or a cell phone. Or anything of super value. You know, this is gonna take a while. Let's just skip to the end. That is all._**

**_You guys are awesome. I hope you guys know that. And now, to make your day! JK! JK! A new chapter of Celestial Maiden!! Oh, and before I forget, the song I used last chapter was Big Girls Don't Cry be Fergie._**

Sasuke's cold onyx eyes roamed over Sakura's small frame, taking in the sight before him. Sakura was curled up on a cushion that she had placed by the window, her favorite spot, and was sleeping soundly. Sasuke was lying in his own bed, just waking up from his own rest. He had been sleeping roughly, until Sakura had sung for him. But she did not know that he had heard her sing, and was able to sleep somewhat contentedly.

"Sakura, " he whispered. He had still not been able to show her love, at least not out loud. He was Sasuke, and emotions did not exist for him. At least, that's what he told himself. She was melting his heart against his will, just by being secluded, unattainable, beautiful, sweet, and caring. "Sakura," he repeated. Sasuke saw her wings twitch, and once more said, "Sakura." This time her whole body shuddered.

Sasuke rose from his bed and walked over to Sakura. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and almost instantly, her whole body ceased its shivering. She rolled over and faced him with wide eyes. They were questioning him, asking why he was there, talking to her.

"I have to go. I have a mission," whispered Sasuke; Sakura flinched under his intense gaze. "Be safe while I'm gone." Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair as he said this, and the maiden tried desperately not to whimper under his caress. And then, he was gone, having used a teleportation jutsu to make it to the Hokage on time. Sakura was still sitting on her cushion, breathing heavily; she had been growing weaker with each passing day.

_Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke was dressed in full ANBU uniform, along with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They were preparing to leave for a week long mission, an escorting one, for Gaara. He was returning to Suna, and his original escorts were, shall we say, incompetent to complete the mission. 

Naruto was ecstatic to be on another mission, training to become Hokage, he kept telling them.

Neji was indifferent; he wanted to go, but didn't want to leave Tenten.

Shikamaru just wanted to sleep, that and Ino was a bitch when it came to PMSing, so he was fine to be gone.

And Sasuke was still depressed. But even he would have to admit that while he now spends even more time cooped up in his room, he seems to be happier, thanks to Sakura.

"Shikamaru, you'll be captain of this mission. All the pressure's on you! So don't fail!" yelled Tsunadae. Shikamaru grimaced at her 'motivating' speech, but nodded to show that he understood that this whole mission was troublesome. "Gaara will meet you at the village gates, so I expect you all to be packed in one hour. Be gone!" shouted Tsunadae, taking another giant swig of sake.

Sasuke walked calmly to the door, unaware of Naruto trailing close behind him. He was in a hurry to once again see Sakura, to hopefully hear her sing to him, for him.

"Hey teme! What's up?" shouted Naruto as he slapped Sasuke to the ground.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke, shooting a death glare at the blonde. "why are you following me anyway? Don't you have to pack?"

Naruto shook his head, a silly grin on his face. "I'm always packed for missions! I figured you wouldn't be, so I'm gonna hang with you!" he shouted. Sasuke winced at the inhumane volume, but allowed him to come. With his luck, there'd be ramen in his house, and Naruto would just stay in his kitchen.

* * *

Sakura was still staring out the window, but with a different purpose this time. She was looking for Sasuke, to see if he'd pass by his house. She had grown fond of her master, and while she still feared most humans, she accepted him. Sakura could tell that he had been hurt, too. Though probably not like she had been. 

**Creak!**

Sakura's body tensed as she heard the door open. She could tell that this wasn't Sasuke, she could just tell. Turning around cautiously, Sakura took in the sight of a Sasuke look-a-like. This man had the same face as him, only his onyx eyes were filled with evil, his hair was longer, and he had two scars running diagonally down his face. But that just made him sexier.

**_(A/N What can I say! I'm a Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi fan girl! But can you honestly blame me? Also, while I might be mean to Itachi in this story, that's because it's basically from Sakura and Sasuke's view, so they would believe him to be evil. But this is not my real feelings for Itachi! Yaaa!))_**

"So this is what foolish little brother has been hiding in his room. I must say, you're very pretty," Itachi said, an evil smirk on his face. Sakura was now even more afraid than she was when she first met Sasuke. This man was evil, and he scared her. Itachi was closer now, advancing slowly. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." His smirk was becoming more twisted and evil.

And before she knew it, Itachi was right in front of her, smirking maliciously. She cowered against the wall, fear shaking every bone in her body. Itachi reached a pale hand out to touch her face, and Sakura slapped it away, but not before Itachi had caught both of her wrists in his hand. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but there was nothing she could do to stop what this vile man was about to do.

Itachi then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey teme, rumor has it that you have a new lady friend," said Naruto slyly as the two reached Uchiha manor; they had half an hour before the mission, so they might as well waste time. Sasuke froze as Naruto said this. "So it is true! Jeez, I was just joking! But teme! I had no idea you had it in you!" This time, Sasuke glared at Naruto who was too busy talking about how asexual he thought Sasuke was. 

"She's not my lady friend," said teen stated through gritted teeth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's defensiveness. "What is she then? A geisha?" At this, Sasuke choked on oxygen. Naruto quickly whacked him on the back until he was able to breathe again.

**_(A/N A little pathetic if you ask me...but I've choked on oxygen before. So I guess I can't really tease him now, can I?)_**

"No! What gave you that idea???" screeched Sasuke. Naruto shrugged, and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"So what is she then?" asked Naruto. Sasuke remained silent, signaling that he wasn't going to tell. But Naruto, being Naruto, was very, very, **very **persistent.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he chanted.

"If I tell you will you shut up?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head vigorously as the climbed the stairs to Sasuke's room. "She's a Celestial Maiden."

"No way! Those girls are hot! How'd you get one?" whined Naruto. Sasuke just smirked; the dobe was upset, and he would be seeing Sakura before he left, so today seemed pretty good. "Can I meet her?" asked Naruto. Sasuke pondered the idea, then nodded yes. "Sweet!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked to his room, Naruto right behind him and opened the door.

"ITACHI!!!!!"

* * *

Itachi stopped kissing the whimpering girl to find Sasuke and Naruto; one wore a look of pure disgust, another, one of hatred and loathing. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER???" bellowed Sasuke, dark chakra pouring out of him. Itachi smiled a sinister smile before pulling Sakura in front of him, running a finger down her jaw line. Her body shuddered, making the gown that clung to her ripple.

"We were just having some fun, Sasuke-kun! Honestly, you can't expect me not to investigate your new gift, can you?" Itachi asked, still holding Sakura. "And I think she enjoyed it, too." Sakura had her green eyes shut, blocking out all of the horrible things going on in front of her. Tears were visible on her lashes, but they had not yet been shed.

"PUT. HER. DOWN!" he shouted. Itachi pouted, but released her just the same.

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway. Sooner or later she will come to me, Sasuke. It doesn't matter," Itachi repeated as he walked past Sasuke, nearly getting burned by his chakra. Sasuke rushed to the whimpering girl's side, and cradled her in his arms. Naruto just stood in the background, observing Sasuke as he actually cared for something.

Sasuke held her close to him; she was his, not Itachi's. No one would take her away from him. Ever. Sasuke gently wiped away her unshed tears, and stroked her snow white feathers. Sakura was calming down, but her eyes remained shut and her breathing was unsteady.

"Sakura," he whispered, petting her gently, "I'm here. It's alright." Her eyes were still closed, but then Sakura did the unthinkable to him.

"Sasuke!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck while Sasuke petted her softly.

**_End of chapter. I never intended to have Itachi kiss her. Actually, before I edited this, Sakura originally got beaten and was crying-yes! Crying-in the clearing where Sasuke took her. But I decided to save that for later. I hope this chapter is to your liking! It's my longest yet! Now, please review!!_**


	6. Urgent! Read, or I'll hunt you down!

**_Once again, I apologize to those of you who might have thought this was an update, because as you can see, it's not. This is just to let you guys know that the most recent chapter of Celestial Maiden was my Christmas gift to you all. While I am working on a new chapter as we speak, I can't guarantee that it'll be up by Christmas. Also, since some of my Chemistry reviewers got a little freaked out at the end of the last chapter, I have a perfectly good reason for Itachi kissing Sakura...besides the fact that it's one of my favorite couples. So happy holidays, and I promise to update A.S.A.P!!_**


	7. Celestial Maidens, A Threat

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Sigh I think I need to free Naruto so this disclaimer actually works. Naruto! You're free to go! _See ya sucker! Believe it! _Sigh. That is all._**

**_Yes. We made it to double digits in reviews, and I must say, you guys are awesome!!! So, let's find out if Sakura will continue to speak, or if that was a once in a lifetime event! DUN DUN DUN!!_**

Sasuke quietly closed the door to his room and walked over to where Naruto was. He had an upset look on his face, and even Naruto could see that it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Teme, what's wrong?" sighed Naruto. Sasuke ignored him and started to walk down the stairs and towards the village gates. "It's Itachi, isn't it?" Sasuke glared at him, answering Naruto's question. "Teme, Sakura-chan will be fine. You already told your mother to take care of her, and if there's any problems, you can send her over to Hinata-chan's," said the blonde.

"Naruto," began Sasuke, "you don't understand. She almost cried."

"And your point is...?" he asked.

"I can't let her cry. She can't cry. I don't know why, but she just can't," said Sasuke quietly. Naruto nodded his head, showing that he understood, yet at the same time wondering why Sakura couldn't cry. "We have to hurry. Everyone else is at the gate already."

"Race ya teme!" Naruto shouted as he burst off, leaving Sasuke running after him.

* * *

Sakura was better now. Sasuke had told Mikoto to take care of her, Itachi didn't seem to be around at the moment, and she actually was semi happy. 

"Sasuke," she said again, a small smile on her pale pink lips. Her first word since the hurt had begun. "Sasuke," Sakura repeated before closing her eyes to rest.

**_(A/N This chapter will mainly focus on Sasuke-kun.)_**

**_

* * *

_**Neji adjusted the strap of his kunai pouch and joined the glare fest that Sasuke and Gaara were having.

"Hn," the three mutually stated. Naruto was trying to start up a friendly conversation with Shikamaru, but was only resulting in annoying snores.

"Stupid pinnaple head," muttered the blonde. "Hey teme! Can you tell me more about Sakura?" At this, Sasuke's glare quickly moved to Naruto's face, and Shikamaru woke up to listen to said conversation.

"No," he said, ending the conversation before it had even begun. "You aren't the captain of this mission, so I don't have to listen to you."

Suddenly, Shikamaru's face brightened as he exclaimed, "But I'm the captain! And I order you to tell us about Sakura!" Grumbling, Sasuke once again retold his tale.

**_One long and now somewhat confusing story later..._**

"I approve."

"Uchiha...nice."

"Teme can actually get a girl! I seriously thought he stole her!'

**THWACK!**

"Itai!"

"...Troublesome. But nice."

Sasuke was oblvious to their compliments; he was too busy thinking of the slowest way to kill Naruto.

"Hn. We have to get to Suna before any rouge ninjas can reach Gaara," stated Sasuke, eager to leave the group of men.

"Troublesome. Let's go," grumbled Shikamaru as the rest of the team followed him.

**_Near Suna...but not much closer..._**

"Hey! Do you guys here that?" asked Naruto. Gaara nodded, silently releasing his sand. "Shikamaru, what should we do?"

"Protect Gaara at all costs. Do any of the chakra signatures seem familiar to you?" asked Shikamaru as he pulled out a kunai.

**_(A/N I know Itachi is in the Akatsuki, but he isn't in this fanfic, so just deal. Eveyone will have met the Akatsuki already, but remember: Itachi is still good. He just likes making Sasuke's life miserable!)_**

Neji nodded as he activated his byakugan; Sasuke did the same with his sharingan.

"Deidara and Sasori," the two said in unision. Shikamaru nodded, and signaled for Naruto to take Gaara to a safer place. He might be able to protect himself with his sand, but better to be safe then sorry.

**_(A/N Now, I'm going to break into song, but it's not Sakura singing. You know how in movies sometimes they have music playing in the action scenes? That's what I'm doing now. Just so you don't get confused:-)!)_**

_You ready? Let's go!_

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

**_Chorus_**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

"Well, well, well! Look Sasori! Some little Konoha brats trying to stop us!" jeered Deidara. Sasori's mask remained in place as he brought out his puppets.

"Don't get too excited. We don't want to screw up again," droned Sasori as his puppets began to attack Shikamaru.

"Troublesome!"

**_Verse_**

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some of the people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! Let's go!_

"Katon no jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as a giant fireball erupted from his mouth and fried another one of Sasori's puppets.

"Hm. Unpleasant," murmered Sasori before sending another puppet at the Uchiha.

"Hyuuga!" shouted Sasuke, just narrowly avoiding another blow created by the puppets. "How're you holding up?"

Neji shot Sasuke a glare before continuing his Gentle Fist style taijutsu on Deidara.

"Eight palms! Sixteen palms!" he shouted, trying to lure the artist into Shikamaru's shadow trap. "Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" shouted Neji as he shoved Deidara into the trap.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never talks much_

_Never concerened with the status but still leavin them star struck_

_Humbled through opprotunities given to him despite the fact _

_That many misjudge him because he makes his livin from writin raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyind reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

"Release!" whispered Deidara as he blew into a small clay bird. It grew to a massive size, captivating Shikamaru's attention before exploding.

"Damn!" he shouted. Quickly, he tried to recapture the Akatsuki memeber, but Deidara was too far awya, already closing in on Naruto and Gaara. Two demon containers. Alone. "Neji! Sasuke! We have a problem!" Senisng a missing chakra signature, Sasuke and Neji quickly reached Shikamaru's side.

Sasori quietly slipped away, following hispartner's trail of clay sculptures.

"Well done, Deidara," muttered the puppet master.

"We need to get to Naruto and Gaara!" explained Shikamaru as the rest of his team hopped along the tree branches behind him.

"You idiot! How could you let this happen?" yelled Neji. Shikamaru shrugged, and the three continued chasing after their missing team mates.

_It's just twenty percent skill_

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be one hundre percent clear cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

_And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method "Name of the Game"_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_

_I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots_

_His stock's throught the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!_

"Faster! Come on, Gaara! Their chakra's getting stronger as they're getting closer!" yelled Naruto. He was pushing himself to the limit, just for the mission. Nodding, Gaara pumped more chakra to his feet, bursting past Naruto in a fit of energy.

"Hurry up," he stated. Naruto quickly cauhgt up, and the two chakra's began to fade.

"I think we lost them. But just in case." Naruto stopped in mid-jump, and rejumped his steps, motioning for Gaara to do the same. Together, the two ninja retraced their steps until they had vanished. "I learned that in the Chunnin Exams!" Naruto said proudly. Gaara's face fell, and Naruto instantly realised his mistake. "No! No! No! Not because we needed to hurt you Gaara! Because Soud nin were following us! Not Sand!" hyperventalated the blonde.

"Just shut up," grumbled Gaara.

**Thwack!**

"Yes. Just shut up, and this will be easier," said Deidara.

_**Chorus**_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent rason to remember the name!_

"Deidara!" snarled the kyubi container. Gaara's eyes narrowed as well, and his sand began swirling around madly.

"Sasori! I found them!" yelled the malicious blonde. Silently, the other red head appeared out of the shadows, puppets prepared for capture.

"Gaara, run!" shouted Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Instantly thousands of Naruto's surrounded the ninja. Creating a distraction for Gaara, Naruto and his doubles charged at Sasori, leaving Deidara free to escape.

**_Verse_**

_They call him Ryu the Sick_

_And he's spittin fire with Mike_

_Got him out the dryer he's hot_

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

_Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine_

_He's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

_Eight years in the makin, paitently waitin to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dop_

_You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

"Dammit! We can't trust the dobe not to mess this up!" shouted Sasuke as Neji, Shikamaru, and himself ran through the tree tops, following the faint chakra sigantures.

"Neji! What do you see?" asked Shikamaru. Activating his byakugan, Neji quckly scanned the perimiter, before speaking.

"Sasori is fighting Naruot! But there' no sign of Gaara or Deidara! ...Wait! They're in the next clearing; I can see Gaara's sand!" shouted Neji.

"Good," said Sasuke as they sped off in the direction of the battle.

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin his way to the top_

_Peple think its a common owner's name_

_People keep askin him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent_

"Gaara!" shouted Shikamaru, shadow jutsu ready this time. Neji was back fighting with Naruto, and Sasuke was gathering chakra for a chidori.

"More ninjas! How fun!" squealed Deidara. He quickly molded another clay bird, and sent it flying at Sasuke's chidori.

"CHIDORI!" screamed Sasuke, creating a gargantuin explosion as his chidori connected with the Akatsuki memeber's sculpture.

_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when the light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed _

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?_

**_Chorus_**

_This is ten percent luck, twety percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent game_

_and a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent game_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_**Final Verse**_

_Yeah! Fort Minor_

_M. Shinoda - Styles of beyond_

_Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

"Shadow jutsu!" yelled Shikamaru, quickly capturing Deidara's body in his jutsu. "Gaara! Can you trap him in your sand?"

Gaara nodded, quickly placing the missing nin in a cocoon of sand. No sooner had that happened had Naruto and Neji appeared, bloody and disgruntled, but safe nonetheless.

"We killed him!" exclaimed Naruto. Neji nodded tiredly, and Sasuke smirked.

"Come on guys. Let's finish up this mission," said Sasuke.

**_End of longest chapter ever written by me! For now, at least. I hope you all know how special you all are, because I am posting this at 4:00 a.m., when I finished typing it. Don't get mad at any gramar mistakes; I'm too tired to check at the moment. And dont' worry! Sakura will be in more in the next chapter! Please review! Oh! The song I used is Remember the Name by Fort Minor. And I don't own it either._**


	8. Celestial Maidens, Tears of Betrayal

**_I, Artsysmiles, own the world, half of Mars, and Atlantis. Yet, somehow, I still don't own Naruto. Let me know if you see something wrong with this picture. That is all._**

**_I have 38 reviews for myself! I have 38 reviews for myself! Take that! Oh yeah! Who's a spazz? I'm a spazz! For the record, I never meant to write any of that. It just happened. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the next Celestial Maiden chapter!_**

**_Also, this chapter might be slightly more violent than intended. But it's only really Sasuke being an abusive dude to Sakura. You'll understand why later. Now, read!_**

"Bye Gaara!" could be heard echoing throughout the streets of Suna followed by two softer "Hn"s and one "Troublesome". those were the obvious echoes of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, all ready to go home, and almost all ready to be rid of Deidara's excessive whining.

"God! Just shut up already!" yelled Neji after the Akatsuki member's 66th complaint that hour. Deidara frowned, and proceeded to try to make small talk with Naruto.

"So, you're the kyuubi container, un?" asked Deidara. Naruto nodded. "So, un, you wanna play I Spy, yeah?"

"You know it!" yelled Naruto as his whole face lit up.

_For the love of-!_ was bouncing throughout Sasuke's mind as he tried desperately not to kill the two blondes in front of him.

* * *

Sakura gracefully lifted her pink head to the window; she hadn't seen or heard about Itachi during all of Sasuke's absence, so needless to say she was creeped out. Sakura rose from her usual spot on the window sill and walked around Sasuke's room. It was a very nice bedroom, excluding all of his Gothic possessions. 

_He has a very unusual taste, doesn't he? _she thought. She flapped her wings a bit until she was perched gently on a ledge above his bed.

**_(A/N This might be a little confusing, but Sakura is normal size. All this perching and stuff, she's like an angel that acts somewhat like a bird and human. Just FYI!!)_**

Sakura turned her head towards the door as Sasuke walked in. he looked very tired and was in need of a very long shower. Her green eyes watched him intently as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Clanks as his ANBU armor hit the ground followed seconds later. Sighing, Sakura returned her attention to the ledge that she was sitting on.

* * *

"Damn, what a stupid mission," grumbled Sasuke as he shampooed his raven hair. 

**_(A/N NAKED SASUKE-KUN!! EEEEEPPP! faint Okay, I'm back now. Just had an overly fan girl moment. Let's continue with the story, shall we?)_**

Water cascaded down his back as Sasuke scowled at his reflection in the mirror. It scowled back at him, causing Sasuke to mumble incoherent words to himself.

"Gaara didn't even need us there. He could have transported himself there." Sasuke continued complaining as he remembered how close Naruto and Deidara had gotten; a freakin Akatsuki member and the kyuubi! Friends! "And father's home," mumbled the teen.

Fugaku. Sasuke's father. Itachi was his pride and joy, the best son a father could ever ask for. And then he had Sasuke. Oh sure he was talented enough, but-

"Not as good as Itachi," spat Sasuke. "Never as good as Itachi."

* * *

Sakura picked up the demonic figure; it was one of those collectible spirit figurines. Apparently Sasuke loved them. 

"Interesting," she whispered as she gently placed the creature back down. Sensing someone nearing her spot on the ledge, Sakura whipped around to find Sasuke staring at her, towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Sakura, we're going out," he said. She tilted her head to the right, asking why. "Naruto wants to meet you, and thanks to him, so do the rest of the guys and girls." She nodded, showing she understood. "Wear this," said Sasuke as he tossed her an outfit.

**_(A/N I have the picture on my profile.)_**

She nodded as Sasuke walked over to his own closet.

* * *

"So, when do we get to meet Sasuke's girl?" asked Ino. Naruto shrugged as the six continued to walk over to Ichiraku. 

"I dunno. But she is pretty. I know that much," said Naruto as Ayame brought up Naruto's usual order. The rest of the group sat down and ordered their ramen. "Oh, and she's not a geisha!" The entire group fell off of their seats sweat dropping.

"W-w-where did you get that idea?" asked Tenten.

"Well," began Naruto, "you all know that Sasuke would never willingly have a lady friend, so a geisha is the closest thing that he would ever have."

"Of course," said Ino. The boys shook their heads, and Hinata fainted from all the surprise. "Now we just need Sasuke."

* * *

**Creak**

Itachi quietly opened the door to Sasuke's room, where he found exactly what he was looking for. Sakura.

"Sakura," said Itachi. Sakura shuddered as she turned to face her master's older brother. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I blame myself for that. Do you think we could start over?" he asked, smirking sincerely.

**_(A/N Don't trust him! Well...I would, but that's just me. And another thing, how does one smirk sincerely. Let me know!)_**

Sakura looked at the outstretched hand before her, and hesitantly shook it. Itachi smirked and stretched his arms out for a hug. Sensing no danger, Sakura hugged him back and broke apart smiling.

"See you around, Sakura-chan," said Itachi as he walked out of Sasuke's room.

**_(A/N For the record, everything you read is NOT ITACHI'S FAULT! He just happened to want to actually give her a reason to like him, and then Sasuke comes in. Remember: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WITH ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ITACHI WILL DIE! That is all.)_**

Sakura was still sitting calmly on Sasuke's bed when she felt a glare. She turned around and saw Sasuke. Violent chakra was pouring out of him, causing her to shrink back against the wall.

* * *

"He ditched us," said Neji quietly. 

"Oh Neji!" crooned Tenten when she saw her beau hunch over and start shaking. "It's ok; they'll be other outings."

"No...I'm just so happy!" he said as laughter racked his body.

"Guys, let's leave Neji to his moment," said Naruto. Every nodded and left the Ichiraku workers to take care of the Hyuuga. "Now, who here is pissed at the teme?" Several hands rose, minus Neji-of course-and Hinata. "I bet we all know why he's late," hinted Naruto.

"EEW! NARUTO!" sputtered all the females while Shikamaru blushed.

**_(A/N Shikamaru...I hardly knew you. Please don't hate me for what you are about to read. I had to do it.)

* * *

_**"DAMMIT! ANSWER ME!" bellowed Sasuke as he threw another punch at Sakura. It landed squarely on her shoulder, and she flew into the wall behind her, blood trickling down the side of her jaw.

**_(A/N Just so you know why Sasuke-kun went ballistic and started hurting Sakura, he's just a little over-protective, and the sight of Itachi making her smile and happy made him a little more cuckoo than usual. But it's fine, I swear! And, if Sasuke-kun wants Sakura to answer him, beating her and yelling at her is not the way to do it.)_**

Sasuke was pissed, enraged, and all other forms of angry and mad. His Sharingan was swirling, and black chakra engulfed his body.

"KAMI!" shouted Sasuke as he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. Sasuke prepared to bring his fist down for another punch, only to have a hand grab his and fling him back into his bed.

"Damn, Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Itachi, an edge to his voice.

**_(A/N Itachi's still not really a good guy, but he can't very well make Sakura want to come to him if she dies, can he?)_**

"You are," he hissed. Itachi activated his Sharingan, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well then, if I'm your problem, then why are you beating Sakura if your problem's with me?" retorted Itachi. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it in realization. Itachi scooped up the whimpering angel in his arms and walked to the door.

**_(A/N Even though Sakura totally got beat by Sasuke, I would kill to be in the same room, let alone carried by, Sasuke-kun and Itachi!)_**

"Hey!" called Sasuke. "Give her back! She's mine!" Itachi turned to face him, giving Sasuke a clear view of how Sakura clung desperately to his shirt. Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight.

"If you wanted her so badly, then maybe you should have treated her better," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke stared after Itachi, regret in his eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered.

* * *

Itachi left Sakura to rest after he tended to her cuts and bruises. She was visibly shaken, and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it. As she hudled on Itachi's bed, Sakura remembered how Sasuke had wanted a song. She smiled bitterly. _Here's a song he'll never forget._

**_(A/N The song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't own it, and don't see any hope of me owning it. I know a guy sings this, but just use your imagination for Sakura, ok?)_**

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

Sasuke paced around his room, yet again depressed.

"How could I have been so stupid! It's not her fault if Itachi hugs her...and...she hugs...back." Sasuke stopped talking once he realized he was just contradicting himself. "She wasn't doing anything wrong," he murmered.

Sasuke lifted up his head as he heard the bittersweet melody touch his ears.

"Sakura?"

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Nails gripped Sasuke's arm as he listened to the first bar of the song. He wanted a song and now he had one.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he repeated.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Sasuke found himself subconciously moving towards his door, closer and closer to Sakura.

"I'm..."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world has a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

Sasuke stared at Itachi's bedroom door. Music floated out of there, mixed in with bitter sorrow. He reached for the doorknob, but at the last second brought his hand down.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to open the door and apologize; he was an Uchiha. They are never in the wrong.

"But this time I am."

Her words pierced him; everything she had said was true. And that hurt Sasuke.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_This doesn't hurt, she said_

_I've finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt, she said_

_This doesn't hurt, she said_

_I've finally had enough._

"Hm. Little brother seems to be experiencing emotions," said Itachi as peered at Sasuke from his hiding place.

Sasuke was literally wrestling with himself and the doorknob, not able to figure out if he wants to open the door or not.

_One day she will tell you that she's finally had enough_

_He's coming round again._

Sakura was currently thinking about whether or not she should leave Sasuke. Every fiber of her being was telling her to go, but in the back of her mind there was a nagging voice telling her to stay. She ignored it and continued with her song.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Braving the wrath of his maiden, Sasuke slowly opened the door to Itachi's room. Sakura was looking wistfully out the window, and failed to register him walking up to her. Sasuke's eyes roamed over her body, and noticed how many bandages and bruises there were on her body. Her beautiful dress-

**_(A/N Which is on my profile!)_**

was torn, revealing much more of the shoulder and back area, and there was a bit of dried blood on the sleeves from where he had slashed her.

Guilt washed over Sasuke as he saw what a terrible beating he had done to her.

"And she was already so fragile," he breathed, careful not to startle her.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_This doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I've finally had enough!_

Sakura finished the song with a high note, causing Sasuke to wince at how sad and hurt it sounded. He hesitantly placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him.

Sakura flinched at his gentle touch, and tried to get out of his grasp. After realizing that it was futile to escape Sasuke's vice-like grip, Sakura sat in his lap, whimpering fearfully. Sasuke saw this, and felt completely broken; the one person, maiden, angel, that had managed to make him happy was afraid...of him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, trying to make amends with his pet.

"Sakura," he said, taking note of how she sheid away from his voice, still so weak, and still so hurt. "I'm sorry." He turned her around to face him, and kissed her forehead. Sakura completely broke down, and Sasuke broke the most important rule:

He let her cry.

**_Oh my kami! Sasuke-kun let her cry! Well, I really like this chapter and hope that it is to your satisfaction. If you want to see Sakura's outfit, then go to my profile; it's uber-pretty. Sasuke-kun is just trying to win Sakura back if you're wondering why he's showing so much affection right now, because if you ask me, he kinda went over board on the whole Itachi thing. So, please review, and I won't be updating for a little while because I'll be working on Chemistry and I have exams. But maybe the next chapter will be up soon!_**


	9. Urgent! Read, or I'll hunt you down! 2

**_Hi! It's Artsysmiles again. So, exams are done so hopefully I'll be on more often. Also, for some of you cougheveryonecough who doesn't know this, once I update Chemistry or Celestial Maiden, I won't update again until I have finished and updated the other story. And I am planning on starting another multi-chapter story. It'll be a Naruto/Phantom Stallion cross, so basically picture farms and horses. You can read it if you want, but just know that I am still working on the other stories! And I will update soon!_**


	10. Celestial Maidens, Together

_**I, Artsysmiles, would like to apologize to those of you who have been under the impression that I own Naruto. I am sorry that you have been missinformed. That is all.**_

**_Hiya! Sorry it took me a while to update, but at least be happy that I decided to. JK! I'd update even if you didn't want me to. And, I'm kinda grounded...again. So don't expect frequent updates until I bring my Spanish back up to an A. Now, here's chapter whatever number this is!_**

**_And once again, I have a serious chapter for you, but I swear I will put fluffy heart-shaped clouds of undying love into it! Agh! I think I just threw up in my mouth from typing that. Agh! Yeah. I did._**

Sasuke held the sobbing girl in his arms; neither of them moved for a while, until Sasuke felt his shirt become damp. He gently pushed Sakura away to stare at his shirt, and was shocked to find it drenched in blood. His onyx eyes widened as he looked at Sakura, and found crimson tears pouring from her emerald eyes.

Sasuke cautiously raised his hand to wipe away her tears. The blood stained his hand, but left her pale skin as unmarred as before. Sakura's eyes closed as more tears flowed from her eyes, yet again breaking Sasuke. He clutched her to his body again and carried her back to his room, laying her softly on his bed.

"Sakura," he breathed as he held her shivering body close to his own; her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat was faint. "Is this what happens when you cry?" She weakly nodded her head, and Sasuke realized something: She was dying. Her large, white wings were shriveling, leaving snowy feathers surrounding the two. Her skin was even paler, and her eyes were losing their glow. From blood-loss, of course.

"Sakura, please..." whispered Sasuke, unable to say what he wanted. Sakura opened her mouth, as though to sing, but no sound came out. Sasuke pulled her even closer to him, until their was practically no room inbetween their two bodies. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to cause her pain. And here he was, letting her die, all because he didn't follow the rules. "Dammit!"

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Sasuke turned his head to face the door right as it opened; it was his father. Fugaku. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and a faint shade of red tinged his eyes.

"What?" he hissed, protecting Sakura with his body; if Fugaku found out about her, he would most likely take her away from him. Fugaku didn't answer, but continued to stare coldly at his son. "I asked you a question!" The words poured venomlessly off of Sasuke's tounge, and finally pulled a response from his father.

"Your mother would like to speak with you. Alone," he added, finally noticing Sakura's pitiful whimpers. Sasuke returned his attention to the female, ignoring everything his father had just said. "Sasuke, I know you heard what I just said. Now, leave the girl and come with me." Again he was ignored as Sasuke cradled the girl, whispering comforting things to her.

**_(A/N I know this completely wrecks the mood but for the last time: SAKURA IS THE SIZE OF A NORMAL PERSON! Okay. I'm done now.)_**

"I am not going to ask you again. Your mother wants to speak with you. So Sasuke, come downstairs now," seethed Fugaku.

"No. I'm busy," whispered Sasuke, still stroking Sakura's pale skin. "As you can plainly see. Now remove yourself from my room, and tell mother that I'll be there later," he spat out. Fugaku bristeled before exiting the room. "Sakura," he whispered again, tangling his hand in her long pink hair.

* * *

"Well?" asked Mikoto anxiously. Fugaku answered with a glare, causing hiswife to go pale. "But...he has to come! Sasuke-kun's becoming too obsessed with the girl!" 

"Well," began her husband, "then maybe you shouldn't have bought her." Mikoto bowed her head in shame, knowing that she was the one at fault. "None of this would have happened if he was even half the man that Itachi was." At this, Mikoto raised her head to stare Fugaku in the eye, a cold glare in place.

"No, Fugaku. He wouldn't be like this if you didn't compare him to Itachi," she growled out. Fugaku glared at her as the two sat together in stony silence.

* * *

Sasuke's warm lips were placed on Sakura's jaw line. He could feel how cold she was, as though he was sucking away her life. She was still shivering, and her breaths were coming in less frequently; however, her heartbeat was still faint. 

"Sakura," he murmured against her skin. "Don't leave." Another crimson tear rolled down her cheek as Sasuke caught it without any effort. "Please...sing...for me." He didn't expect a response, but received one anyway.

"...Sasuke..."

The male's head shot up at the melodious sound. Sakura had spoken again, and it seemed as though she would sing. He pulled her into a tight embrace as Sakura sang out her melody.

_You're cruel devine_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss to her hand, slowly rubbing his fingers over her knuckles. Sakura's face was resting gently on his chest as she sang for him. He smiled bitterly to himself; again she was singing for him, and again in a situation he did not want.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but ny senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

"Don't leave," he whispered, arms encircling around her small waist. No sound was pulled from the girl other than her song.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

Onyx eyes observed the shivering frame of Sakura. Sasuke ran a hand over her back, stroking her wings softly, earning a small purr from the female.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

The tears had stopped flowing, but the two had yet to notice. One was to enthralled by the other's song, and the other was to out of it to even care.

_Running deep inside my veins_

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

Sasuke inhaled Sakura's scent deeply. She smelled like the rain in April. Sasuke ran a hand over her face slowly, taking in all of her features.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't want to break these chains._

Sasuke closed his eyes, his stance matching Sakura's frail form. He could feel certain warmth entering her body, but was unsure about what it was.

"Please don't leave."

_Poison!_

Sakura gasped as she hit a high note. Sasuke felt her whole body shudder and held her even closer to him. She seemed to melt into him, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't want to break these chains._

_Poison!_

Sakura fell silent in Sasuke's embrace. She didn't seem as weak as before, but her heartbeat was still fading. Sasuke grasped her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Sakura," he said, causing Sakura to open her emerald eyes. "I don't want to hurt you again." Sakura's eyes scanned his face, searching for a deeper meaning behind the words. She didn't find one.

"...Sasuke," was the last thing she said before gently pressing her lips to his. Sasuke's eyes closed slowly as he pressed back as softly, holding her close in his arms. They broke apart from the chaste kiss, neither moving for a while.

**_And I am a ending it there. Don't expect an update until I update Chemistry and HARP...or until I fix my Spanish grade. But anyway, reviews are welcome! And I hope you all liked this chapter!_**


	11. Celestial Maidens, The Past

**_I, Artsysmiles, have decided to go Amish. That's right! No more computer, TV, telephone, I-pod, DS, Playstation, WII. And no more updating!! _-Angry glares from readers-_ ...Um...um...Maybe this is a bad idea. I mean, if I just admit that I don't own Naruto, then my life will be easier then if I lose all of my electronics. And, you guys won't kill me! So, I don't own Naruto. That is all._**

**_I am grounded! And still writing! So I'll get grounded again! And it would be all your fault! Yup! I would get in trouble for trying to keep you reviewers happy, so don't be surprised if I post a note saying I got in trouble because of you. But anyway, here's another chapter of Celestial Maiden!_**

**_And, we are also going to learn a bit about Sakura's past! And possibly why she won't speak...anymore! I used Sai in her flashbacks, and I made him kinda OOC. Just deal, okay?_**

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl, her chest rising and falling quickly and unevenly. She was still hurt, and that kiss didn't help fix anything; all it did was cause her to pass out from exhaustion. He reached out to brush back some hair that had fallen out of place. The contact that his hand made with Sakura's face caused the maiden to flinch in her sleep. Sasuke frowned at that, and rose to leave. Nothing could be gained by watching her sleep.

He needed to get help for her. Sasuke rose from the his spot on his bed, and walked to the door. He took one last look at Sakura, and left.

"I need the dobe's help."

* * *

_Sakura walked down a dirt rode, hand-in-hand with her friend, Sai. He glanced over at her. Green met with black, and the pair smiled. Sakura returned her stare to the scene inf ront of her, but Sai continued to gaze at the girl._

_"Sakura," he said. She looked up at him, still smiling. "I want you to come with me."_

_A puzzled look crossed her face. "What do you mean?" she questioned. His gold eyes closed tiredly, causing Sakura to close her own._

_"I mean," he began, "I want you to come back to my home. You'd love it there." Sai openned his eyes; they sparkled at Sakura. Her smile faltered, and a frown marred her face._

_"But...but I don't want to leave. I love my home here," she stated._

_"And you love me," insited Sai. "And that means you'll come with me, back to my home." She could hear the pleading tone in his voice. "Come on, Sakura," he begged._

_"No," she said firmly, removing her hand from his grasp._

_

* * *

_"Come on, Naruto. Answer the door for once," growled Sasuke as he pounded on the door for the twelvth time that hour. He was just about to smack the door again when Naruto appeared. "Where were you?" Naruto stared blankly at him, as though waiting for Sasuke to answer his own question. "Never mind."

"Yeah, not your best move there, teme. But seriously, what do you want? I'm kinda going to be late for training with Kiba. His dog against my frog!" exclaimed Naruto proudly.

"Hn."

"No, sriously, what do you want?" repeated Naruto.

"...Sakura's...dying. Because of me." Sasuke averted his eyes from the blonde's, knowing that even though Naruto hadn't even met the maiden, he would find some way to make him feel worse. "I need your help."

* * *

_"Sakura! Please talk to me!"_

_"No. I told you, Sai. We're done." Sakura glared at the black haired boy coldly. He matched her glare with one of his own, a glare full of anger and possessiveness. "Now leave me alone," she growled._

_Sai's eyes narrowed as the woman walked away from his, hate rolling off her in waves. _

_"No. I'm not going to leave you alone," he murmered._

_

* * *

_"Question!" chirped Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance, but allowed him to continue anyway. "Why do you need my help?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"I never thought about that," said Sasuke. "Why do I need your help?" Naruto shrugged, and the two continued their walk back toward the Uchiha compound.

"I mean, why didn't you get Tsunade? She **is** the best medic," sang the blonde, creating a very disturbing twitch on Sasuke's face. "You'd have to be a total idiot to choose me over her. Hey teme! Guess what that makes you!"

"What does that make me?" sighed Sasuke.

"A total idiot!"

**THUMP!**

"OW! Teme!"

* * *

_Wide, fearful green eyes stared up at the cruel black ones. Sakura was shaking as demonic black wings encircled her petite form. Sai was smiling at her, a cheap, fake smile._

_"I told you you'd love it here," cooed Sai. He ran a hand down Sakura's face, pulling her into a possessive hug. "And soon, you'll have wings just like me." _

_"NO!" she shrieked, desperately trying to break free of Sai's hold on her, but to no avail. "I don't want to live here! Put me back in Konoha!" Sai smiled, and just pulled her in closer._

_"No, my flower. You're going to live here, with me, forever." Sakura paled as tears began running down her face. "Don't cry. I promise, you'll love it here in Lilandia," he whispered. Sakura remained silent as tears streamed down her face._

_

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto crept silently into Sasuke's room. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the bruised Sakura lying on his bed, life failing.

"Jeeze, Sasuke. What did you do to her?" Sasuke glared, and walked over to his maiden. He ran a hand down her jaw line, frowning when she winced as he touched her.

"Naruto. Come here," he comanded. Like an obedient dog, Naruto trotted over. "I want you to caress her cheek." Naruto looked quizzically at his friend and was rewarded with a glare. "Just do it." Gently, Naruto caressed Sakura's face, smiling when she unconciously leaned into his touch. This alone made Sasuke mad.

"Teme. I guess Hinata isn't the only girl to have fallen for my charms," joked Naruto, stopping after seeing the dejected look in the young Uchiha's face. "Sasuke," he said, "are you ok?" Naruto placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"No," he hissed, "I am not ok. That-" he jabbed a finger in Sakura's direction "-is **mine**. **She** belongs to ME." A glare. "And now, even near her death, I'm still hated." Naruto pulled his hand away from Sakura's face, and the girl returned to her coma-like state.

* * *

_Sakura flew around the clouded land of Lilandia, white wings flapping. Her green eyes sparkled as the sun bounced off of her figure. It was hard to believe, but she was actually...happy. When Sai wasn't around at least._

_"Sai," she spat, happy mood vanishing on the spot. Sai. He was the reason she was here, the reason she was a monster. A beautiful monster, but a monster nonetheless. "I can't believe I ...liked him." She frowned as the person she least wanted to see blocked her eye sight._

_"Hello, my flower," sang Sai, smile ever in place. "It's so good to see you. I know you missed me. Just like I missed you." Sai's black wings tickled Sakura's neck, but he received no response from the girl. "Answer me, flower," he chanted, pulling her into a hug. He ran his arms up and down Sakura's body and was met with a cold, blank stare._

_"No." The word was harsh, not what you would expect coming from such a beauty._

_"No?" The word was foreign to his lips. A celestial knight always got their way. "Sakura." She looked up, all emotion gone from her eyes. A velvety, cold hand grasped her own, black eyes narrowing dangerously. "You are here to live with me. Understand?" She nodded. "I expect you to listen to me. Understand?" he repeated. And again she nodded. "Good." Sai released her and began to fly away._

_"But that doesn't mean I'll listen," she whispered. In an instant she was pinned against a wall, Sai's menacing eyes borring into her own._

_"What. Was. That?"

* * *

_"Just bring her to Tsunade. She'll know how to fix Sakura-chan," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't reply; his eyes just bore into the woman before him. "Ok. Well then, I'll leave you alone teme. But can you answer one thing for me?" 

"Hn."

"What'd you do to her?"

Sasuke froze. This was not something he wanted to discuss with Naruto. Slowly, he turned to face the blonde, his mask even more detached than usual.

"Why do you want to know?"

**_And now, I leave you. Bet you all thought I gave up on this story, huh? Well, I didn't. But now I am ungrounded, so I'll be on a lot more. So the updates should be coming alot quicker. Now, please review! And read my buddy sakura ten'nyo's stories!_**


	12. Urgent! Read, or I'll hunt you down! 3

**_I_**

****

**_Am_**

****

**_Grounded._**

****

**_Again._**

****

**_I'm sorry guys, but until then I can't update freely. Actually, I shouldn't be on the computer now. So, just grin and bear it, and I'll be back as soon as I can! I repeat, sorry!_**


	13. Celestial Maidens, Problem

_**I, Artsysmiles, originally wrote this entire chapter on my mother's cell phone, and then forgot to save it, thus explaining how because of that stupid mistake I could never own Naruto. I probably would have deleted and/or burned all of the Naruto pages and files, so we couldn't read Naruto! That is all.**_

**_I hope you all know that I love you guys. As reviewers of course! And that what I said above about me writng this chapter on a cell phone is 100 true! Ask anybody (Mac, Luke, and Drew). But now, here's the new chapter!_**

"Dobe, why do you want to know?" repeated Sasuke, pale face devoid of any emotion that was shown previously.

"Sasuke, come on!" said Naruto. "You can't really not know why I want to know why you care." Sasuke blinked, but otherwise was motionless. "You don't like people. So, when you care for someone-a girl, even-people are going to want to know why," he finished.

"Hn."

"You don't have to tell me now. Just, you're my friend, teme. I don't like seeing my friends hurt, sad, or in any other form of unhappiness!" Naruto said cheerily as he left, leaving behind a stunned and confused Uchiha.

* * *

_"You're so beautiful," breathed Sai, his lips on Sakura's neck. He pulled back and examined the marks he had left on her pretty and porcelain skin. "Why don't you show me your beauty?" The whisper was soothing, calming the depressed maiden._

_"You don't deserve it," she replied. Green eyes dull, body no longer holding a fighting spirit, Sakura's joy was crushed. "I want to go home. To Konoha."_

_"Why?" Sai's voice was empty as well, his face showed otherwise. A fake smile was glued in place as he kissed her bare shoulder._

_"I don't like it here," she answered like an obidient dog._

_Sai frowned, but said nothing. He moved a pale hand up to turn her face towards his, and gently placed his lips against her own in a passionateless kiss. It was merely skin on skin, nothing more...yet. Her eyes remained closed even after Sai pulled away, but it was merely a distraction from her misery._

_"Look at me," he commanded; she complied. "I love you, Sakura. Say you love me."_

_"I love you." But it was an empty response._

"Mikoto, I have had it with that boy! Always direspecting me! It's time he left his room," stated Fugaku angrily; he was not used to being insulted by Sasuke, the one who admired everything he did. "I expected this kind of behavior from Itachi, he might be a prodigy, but he loves testing the water. But Sasuke admired everything I spit on! He always wanted to grow up to be like me." His wife looked at him sympathetically. She was respected by both of her sons, no matter how...unusual the two were.

"Fugaku," she began, her big onyx eyes sad as she gazed at her husband, "maybe if you asked to speak with Sasuke in a nicer manner, he would come. And, try not comparing him to Itachi. I think it hurts him," she added upon seeing the puzzled look on his face.

Fugaku looked as though that was the last thing he would ever do, but left to speak with his younger son nonetheless.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke stared. He hadn't left his position by Sakura's side since Naruto had gone home.

"This is getting annoying," he sighed. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair, closing his eyes in exasperation. "God. You think they would have mentioned something like blood tears when my mom bought her."

**Knock!**

Sasuke turned in the direction of the door, looking away once he saw his father at the door. Fugaku entered the darkened room; Sasuke had closed all his curtains being the emo boy he is.

"Yes?" said Sasuke after a moments silence.

"Your mother and I would like to speak with you," Fugaku said calmly, this time not expecting an answer. He turned and exited the bedroom, and was soon followed by Sasuke. He was curious as to why his father didn't belittle him as usual.

"About what?" he asked.

"I don't really know."

* * *

_"Now, Sakura, I thought we were past all this," cooed Sai as his dark and unfeeling eyes roamed over his treasure, his possession, his Sakura. "You live here, in Lilandia, with me. There is no going back."_

_"I know," she said softly. "No one would accept me anyway. Celestial Maidens are illegal to keep in most places." She closed her eyes and lied back into Sai's eager arms as she succumbed to her own depression._

_"That's right." Warm lips caressed her skin. Sakura did nothing to stop it. She just kept her eyes closed, and let the darkness overcome her senses. "You belong with me, in my own beautiful world."_

_"Of course," she whimpered in her pitiful reply._

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sasuke, entering his parents' meeting room after his father. His mother nodded, a sad smile graced her beautiful face.

"Yes." Mikoto's voice was quiet, barely echoing throughout the room. She looked at Fugaku for assitance, but the man merely nodded, signaling for her to speak. She nodded in return, brushing some of her dark hair out of her face.

"About what?" Sasuke said, breaking the defeaning silence.

"Sakura." At this, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What about her?" he asked, wary of anything his parents could have planned.

"I think," Mikoto paused to rub her eyes; she suddenly felt very old and tired.

"Go on," muttered Sasuke. He was suddenly regretting leaving Sakura alone, unprotected, with Itachi lurking around. And here he was, spending time with his parents about what would probably be a conversation he would later on regret.

"I think it would be best if we-ow!" winced Mikoto as she glared at Fugaku for elbowing her in the arm, "if I returned Sakura to the shop that I bought her from." She smiled, trying to ease her son's tension.

"No." The word cut across the room like a knife, shocking Mikoto, who was always used to her sons agreeing with anything she suggested. Fugaku, on the other hand, was not surprised. While he was respected amoung outsiders, and other members of the clan, his own sons were another matter.

"But Sasu-"

"She's not leaving," growled Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door shut, satisfied when the echo didn't disapear for a few minutes. He sat down in his usual seat by the celestial maiden, again waiting to see if she would wake up, or forever sleep.

"Sakura," he breathed, leaning in so his face was inches away from her pale pink lips. "Wake up."

As if on command, her brilliant emerald eyes opened, along with her angelic mouth. Hands flew up to protect her face as she released an unearthly scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME SAI!"

**_And this is what I had originally come up with. Just incase you don't understand the ending of the chapter, all the flashbacks we were seeing were Sakura dreaming about part of her life in Lilandia. Oh yeah, before I forget, if anyone has a better name than Lilandia, please speak up! I'm not a big fan of that name, but when your only help for names when your friends are unavailible are three, sports/gore/action/video game-aholics, you aren't going to get good input on your ideas. And this chapter was a little messed up with the divider lines, so don't complain about it. Also, I seem to be ungrounded, so now review in your happiness! JK. But seriously, review._**


	14. Celestial Maidens, Outing

_**I, Artsysmiles, apologize for making you think I was going Amish. If you all knew me, you'd know that I could never do that for lack of Naruto. Obviously, that little apology just confirmed that I don't own Naruto. That is all.**_

**_Have you ever noticed that all my disclaimers begin with I, Artsysmiles, ... That is all.? I think I have a theme with these. ...Right. Got a little sidetracked. Anyway, here's another chapter! Wapah!_**

**_Oh, and I have received a couple of reviews concerning Sakura's...sexual status, and whether or not Sai raped her. I'm pretty sure you all know the answer, but next time we look into Sakura's past, I will reveal that bit of information. Also, I can't really remember if I already said this or not, but I know that Sai is OOC. But I can't very well use Itachi or Gaara as her tormenters-them being the only ones I really approve her with. And I needed someone to look like Sasuke for when Sakura woke up._**

"GET AWAY FROM ME SAI!" she shrieked, shielding her frightened face with her arms. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear once Sasuke made to grab her wrists. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her voice was cracking his windows as she thrashed around on his bed, trying to escape.

"Sakura! It's me, Sasuke!" he yelled, reaching out to stabilize her shaking form. Sakura released another scream and opened her withered wings, trying desperately to fly away. "Sakura! Sakura! Calm down!" As fast as a talented Uchiha ninja can be, Sasuke's hand darted out to grab her wrists, safely pinning her under him. "Sakura," said Sasuke firmly. "It's ok. You're here; you're safe." Her eyes were still wide, and her whole body was shaking, but Sakura was no longer emitting that unearthly wail.

Sasuke reached up to stroke her face, trying to calm her. She was no longer in her death-like state, but after nearly dieing, having her heart rate beat 50 times per second can't be good. She was inhaling air like mad, trying to calm down her fear.

"S-sai?" she questioned, her heart beat increasing as she said that. She started to hyperventilate, and began shaking again.

"No!" whispered Sasuke, bringing the frightened girl closer to his body. "Sasuke. It's Sasuke."

"S-sasuke...?" Sakura started calming down, but then freaked out again as she remembered her prior beating. "NO! NO! GET OFF!"

She struggled out of his embrace, withered, white wings propelling her away from him. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear as a kunai pinned her destroyed skirt to the ground, trapping her to the floor. Her chest was heaving rapidly as Sasuke approached her. He crouched down by her, trying to meet her eyes.

They were shut, and he noticed the beginning of her bloody tears appear on her lashes.

He reached his hand up to brush away the crimson droplets. He noticed how she shuddered at his touch, and how she was still fighting to be away from him. He must really resmemble this Sai character. Slowly, Sasuke removed the kunai and placed a hand under her legs, his other arm by her back as he lifted her up bridal style.

Sakura opened her eyes in shock.

Onyx met emerald, and a soft rapping was heard at his door. Eyes not leaving the frightened female's, Sasuke walked over to answer his bedroom door.

"Oh! Uchiha-san! I didn't realize this was an inconvenient time!" sputtered the jounin.

Sasuke finally left Sakura's eyes, a bewildered look at the ninja's statement. He looked back to Sakura, and noticed how while her wings were hidden, they both looked a bit disheveled, and as though they had finished a adult wrestling match.

"Nevermind," he said. "Just explain to me why you are here, in front of my room."

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence. She has a mission for you."

"Hn."

"I'll let her know you'll be there," stated the jounin as he scurried away from Sasuke.

"Hn."

His eyes returned to Sakura's as he carried her to his parents' room. It was as though the two were in a trance, breathing together, her hands around his neck. Absentmindedly, Sasuke reached into his mother's closet and pulled out a dress for her to wear; he'd rather not risk having Itachi around with his pet, and she couldn't walk around half naked.

Well, she could, but it would be very inconvenient for him.

"Here," he said as he handed her the wine colored dress. "We're going out."

Her eyes fluttered down to the dress, and then back up to his, and the calm Sakura was gone. Last time she had received a dress from him, she had been beaten. Her chest started heaving rapidly again, and her body began to tremble.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"she whispered, shaking her head, soft, pink hair swaying around her face.

"Sakura, it's ok. You're not going to get hurt."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The word was ouring out of her mouth more rapidly. "Sai hurts me! You hurt me! No!"

Sai.

What had he done to her? Besides the obvious?

"You're going to be fine," he murmured.

"No..."

* * *

A little while later, Sasuke held a golden chain securely in his hands, a frightened Sakura attached at the other end. She looked lovely. The dress was a wine colored one, tinted with purple. An open back allowed her wings to move freely, but long sleeves gave it an elegant look. A golden chain belt hung loosely around her waist, an ankle braclet of the same material hung by her bare foot, and another bracelet carrying the Uchiha uchiwa hung on her wrist.

**_(A/N Picture on my deviant art account! I have a link if you want to see! And also, Sasuke is not talking alot, Sakura is just barely talking, so it seems like he's talking.)_**

Sasuke was aware of the many stares the two were receiving, although half of them seemed to be glares from the female population. One of the most eligible bachelors suddenly appears with an exotic looking woman, complete with the aristocratic look an Uchiha possesses, of course they're going to be pissed.

Sakura, on the other hand, was oblivious to the strange looks aimed in her direction. Sure she was frightened, but she hadn't really been outside in Konoha since her transformation. Last time she had left, Sasuke had taken her to a meadow, away from people. She stayed close to Sasuke, being as everyone she knew was dead, or a Celestial Maiden or Knight, but marveled at all of the sights.

"What's... t-that?" she asked hesitantly, pointing at Hokage Mountain.

"Hokage Mountain," he answered bluntly. She gave him a puzzled look, and he sighed. "A memorial to our founders." A look of realization crossed over her face, and the two continued the walk to Tsunade's in silence. Of course she wasnt' going to know what Hokage Mountain was! When she had lived in Konoha, it had just been a normal civilian village. Only in the past hundred years had it really turned ninja.

Sasuke came to a sudden stop, and Sakura nearly crashed into him.

"We're here."

* * *

_It was dark, and it was wet. Not the rainy kind of wet, but the teary kind of wet. Sai had raped her. Again. And here she was, crying her bloody tears, alone, in the dark. She didn't really know anyone, just Sai's friends, and most of them wouldn't help her even if her life depended on it. So she sat alone, crying silently._

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

_She wanted to leave. She just wanted to leave so bad! But Sai would find her, and from what she'd seen of her family, they didn't seem to be too concerned that she was missing._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

_Broken. That's what she was, broken. She was broken when Sai took her, she was broken when her parents didn't look. And she was broken after they had sex._

_Her life was messed up. And so she cried._

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.;

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

_She lied there, unmoving. But the tears still flowed. Sakura had made up her mind._

_She was leaving her hell._

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

_Silently, she rose from the ground, blood drying aound her feet. She felt woozy, a side affect from crying. Sai was out until the morning, giving her enough time to at least make it out of his world and back to earth. But it would take her a while, being a she stopped to rest every so often. _

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

_Gasping for air, Sakura came to rest in front of a decrepit, old shack. It was dark, like her life with Sai, and just made her more afraid. Her voice, hoarse from lack of use, made no effort to call out to whoever was inside. She collapsed to the ground in defeat._

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh, yeah.

_Sakura opened her emerald eyes in surprise. She was in a dark room, but Sai was no where to be found. She looked around before finally coming to a conclusion._

_She was free of Sai, but now she had a new captor._

Sasuke looked back at Sakura; she had stopped moving and was shuddering uncontrollably. It was hot out, eliminating the idea that she was cold.

"Sakura?" he asked. No response. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

Her eyes met his, and she flinched unconsciously. Sakura looked around fearfully, Sasuke imitated her strange acts, but in a more collected manner. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, e gently yanked her leash, and they finished the trek to the hokage's office. They stopped right in front of Tsunade's office, giving the celestial maiden enough time to compose her frightened self. Everything was going fine until Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

_"One, two...Sai is coming for you._

_Three, four...lock the door._

_Five, six...you're in quite a fix._

_Seven, eight...he's at the gate._

_Nine, ten...he's behind you again."_

She finished singing, but her shudder didn't go away. Sasuke had a frown on his face, most likely from mention of Sai. But then why was he glaring behind her? Sakura closed her mouth and turned around to see what Sasuke was glaring at. She felt her heart stop, and her breath caught in her throat.

_"One, two...I am coming for you._

_Three, four...don't lock the door._

_Five, six...you've created quite a fix._

_Seven, eight...I'm past the gate._

_Nine, ten...I've found you again."_

Sakura's own haunting melody was answered by another.

Sai was back.

And he had found her.

**_The end of the chapter! Look! It's longer! Also, the song thingy with Sakura singing and Sai answering, he sort of combinded them when he raped her, so she'll know whenever he's coming. Well, Sakura's not a virgin. Sucks to be her. Cause she didn't really have a choice in her case. Now, review!_**


	15. Celestial Maidens, Captured

_**I, Artsysmiles, have an announcement to make: NARUTO IS NOT MINE. Anyone who misses what that just said is someone we all need to avoid. That is all.**_

**_...I have practically nothing to say, except I now do requests. I will do a oneshot for anyone who requests it. Now, please read this latest installment in Celestial Maiden. Oh, and reviews do fuel the passion for writing! -hint hint, nudge nudge-_**

**_Also, Sasuke went to Orochimaru in this one, so he has the Curse Mark. But it was just to get stronger. So, you know, it will clear more things up later._**

"I've missed you," he breathed, warm puffs of air heating up Sakura's neck.

He wound an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, running the other along the side of her body. He bent his head down to her neck, eyes closed as though being tortured by her scent. Sakura shuddered, green eyes wide with fear; she was breathing unevenly, caused by her fear of Sai.

"Sakura," he murmured, tracing patterns along her arms, oblivious to the glare Sasuke was sending him.

He frowned. This man had Sakura. He had his pet. His! As in '_mine'._Sasuke looked down as he felt the cool golden metal chain in his hand tug lightly away from him. His fist tightened around it, and Sasuke pulled it. A small shriek escaped Sakura's lips as she was pulled from Sai and into Sasuke's arms. His embrace was possessive, and angry as he glared at the man opposite him.

A mirror image of himself stared back. Black, unfeeling eyes with pale, pale skin dressed in a grey shirt with darker pants stood stock still, watching Sakura as she trembled in his arms.

"Sakura," he growled, onyx eyes flashing, "_who_ is this?"

She didn't answer, burying her head into his chest instead. He rubbed a hand up and down her back before whispering the question again. She bunched her fists up in his T-shirt, shuddering like mad.

"S-sai," she choked out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man before him.

"_Sai_," he drawled, the name rolling off of his tongue like a curse word.

"Sakura," murmured Sai, eyeing Sasuke with distaste, "...care to explain who this is?"

His soft voice was edged with a threat while his cold, black eyes roamed over Sasuke with distaste. He took a step closer to Sakura, noticing her shaking form. A commanding hand stretched out to her shoulder, only to be whacked away by Sasuke. Undaunted, he placed his hand on her shoulder and yanked her back into his arms.

"Sakura, who is this?" he repeated.

She remained silent, emerald eyes cast downward in fear, tears glinting in the light. Her breathing hitched when she felt Sai tilt her face up to meet his lips. A possessive and angry kiss soon ensued as Sasuke made a step toward the two.

Sai broke apart from his trembling captive and spread his coal black wings in flight. Powerful, feathered appendages flapped and separated Sai from the ground, moments before Sasuke's hand closed on the space where Sakura's neck had been located.

"NO!" screamed Sakura as she thrashed in Sai's arms. "No! Don't make me go back!"

Sasuke reached into his shuriken holster and whipped out some of the ninja weapons. Sai expertly dodged them, a fake smile on his face; Sakura was still screaming.

"Dammit!" growled Sasuke as he watched them fly away from his shuriken.

* * *

Soft and gentle caresses streamed over Sakura's pink head while soft kisses trailed down her neck. She hated it. She hated having Sai admonish all of these 'caring' gestures. A quiet whimper escaped her lips when Sai kissed her pulse mark tenderly.

"S-stop..." she whispered. "I want to go back."

Sai rose from her neck, moving his hands down to her waist. He blinked, and pulled her head to his chest, holding her delicately, like a china doll.

"No. You are mine. You aren't leaving me again," he ordered.

Another whimper escaped her lips, and Sai brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Sing for me."

"No," she said, green eyes shut in determination.

_"Do it."_

Sakura shuddered, but the tone of his voice told her she had no other choice.

**_(A/N Hi. You're all probably going to hate me for this, but the song from the last chapter was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavinge. This song is Just a Girl by No Doubt. I own neither of these.)_**

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_

_I'm exposed_

_And it's no big surprise_

_Don't you think I know_

_Exactly where I stand_

_This world is forcing me_

_To hold your hand_

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me_

_Don't let me out of you sight_

_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!_

_The moment that I step outside_

_So many reasons_

_For me to run and hide_

_I can't do the little things I hold so dear_

_'Cause it's all those little things_

_That I fear_

_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be_

_'Cause they won't let me drive_

_Late at might I'm just a girl,_

_Guess I'm some kind of freak_

_'Cause they all sit and stare_

_With their eyes_

_I'm just a girl,_

_Take a good look at me_

_Just your typical prototype_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!_

_Oh...am I making myself clear?_

_I'm just a girl_

_I'm just a girl in the world..._

_That's all that you'll let me be!_

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity_

_Your rule of thumb_

_Makes me worry some_

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_

_What I've succumbed to is making me numb_

_I'm just a girl, my apologies_

_What I've become is so burdensome_

_I'm just a girl, lucky me_

_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh...I've had it up to!_

_Oh...I've had it up to!!_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!_

She finished the song with Sai wrapping a fist into her long, thick pink hair, burying his face into it.

"Good," he murmured. "Very good."

"I want to go home," she cried quietly.

Sai remained silet for a second, just breathing in her scent, large black wings covering both of their bodies.

"You are home."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! I have to go!" yelled Sasuke as he burst into the Hokage's office minutes after Sakura had been captured.

The blonde rose her head from the desk she had been napping at, amber eyes alert at the Uchiha's strange outburst. She took a long sip from the sake bottle next to her, and re-fixed her gaze on Sasuke.

"Yes. You have a mission. Of course you have to go," she said slowly, as though Sasuke was some sort of mentally crippled ninja. "Now, your mission, while B-rank, is-"

"No!" he sighed exasperatedly. "My pet's captured! I have to go get her."

This time, Sasuke was the one speaking slowly to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Uchiha, you can search for your cat later. Right now you have the mission to focus on!" she stated.

"She's not a cat! She's a Celestial Maiden!"

"I don't care if she's the Kyuubi! Celestial Maidens can die in captivity, so it's better that she's gone! Now, for your mission, you are to find and capture this man. His name is-"

"I don't fricking' care!" he shouted, Sharingan blazing in his eyes. "I'm going out to get Sakura!"

He turned and stalked towards the door, but was stopped short by a low and threatening growl.

"Uchiha. Sasuke. I am your Hokage. What I say is law. The elders are just my advisers, and it was AGAINST their wishes that I allowed you back in to Konoha after your betrayal. So, you are to listen to me while I explain your mission. Do I make myself clear?" she spat.

"Crystal," he retorted.

"Now, your mission is to capture this rapist. Word from the neighbouring hidden villages is that he has been raping a variety of red heads and blondes, apparently in search of someone. We want you to bring him back here, _alive_," she added as an afterthought. "This is the guy. We know him as Sai."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the picture. The same blank and uncaring face that he had seen moments before was staring up at him.

"He's got her."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his vague statement.

"Got who?" she asked.

"He's got Sakura."

**_End of this chapter. I hope it was worth it! Remember, I do do requests, and reviews fuel the soul. PM me or mention in your reviews if you have any questions. So, see you guys next update!_**


	16. Celestial Maidens, Monster

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Actually, I had a dream that all of my Naruto manga got stolen by my psycho English teacher. And when I went to by more, THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY! I was half crying when I woke up, and when I told my mom, she looked at me kinda funny. So, yeah. I don't own Naruto. But please, keep in mind my teachers give me nightmares, so that might've been part of the fear factor. That is all.**_

**_OMG! OMG! I updated! I know! I was surprised as well. But first, I need to tell you guys something about Celestial Maiden. 1) Sasuke still left for Orochimaru, but not to kill Itachi. He still has the curse mark, but he's not...evil. 2) Itachi is a bad guy. Just, not the 'destroy your family' kind. More of the 'torment people mercilessly and shit' kind. He's still good. Ish_. _3) The Akatsuki remain the same in this, only Sakura never killed Sasori and Itachi never joined them. So, basically, there is no Ninja Sakura, Replacement Sai, Evil Itachi, or Crazy Traitor Sasuke in this._**

**_So, on to the chapter! And I know I said Sai had black wings, and in my picture he has white, but trust me, Sai does have black wings, I just forgot when I was drawing. So, remember: BLACK!_**

One week.

It had been one long, agonizing week since Sakura had been brought to a safe house by Sai, and placed in an exact replica of her room in Lilandia. They would stay there until all of the commotion for Sai's whereabouts died down. Sakura had never felt so alone as she had then.

At least in Lilandia she had free roam. And with Sasuke he at least took her outside.

But in Sai's safe house she was forbidden from leaving her room, a small, windowless room. Exactly like her one in Lilandia. Pale purple walls, a white and fluffy rug with a large, circular bed that made the person feel like they were sleeping on clouds; Sakura knew what clouds felt like, and Sai's cheep imitation fell short.

Very short.

Just like everything else he got her, it was cheep. Cheep enough to make her feel like a slave, but nice enough to make her feel wanted.

"Wanted. ...Ha," she laughed bitterly as she curled up on her bed. "If I was really wanted, I never would have been raped, and Sasuke would've found me by now. I'm not wanted. I'm just a toy, a trophy, to them."

Sakura closed her emerald eyes and rested her head on her knees, tugging at the sleeves of her new, blue-green dress, courtesy of Sai. He disapproved of Mikoto's dress, the wine colored one Sasuke gave to her. Sai disapproved of everything, which is why she was kept in a windowless room, just like at home.

_Home..._

_"You are home."_

Sakura flinched at the memory.

Like he said, she was home.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the bar stool and ordered himself something to drink. He'd been searching for Sai and Sakura for a week, and so far, he was failing dramatically. He'd gone to every village where Sai had been spotted, but no one knew where he had gone.

Which is why Sasuke was sitting at a bar, trying to gather some information, and failing. Dramatically.

Onyx eyes stared into the sake cup, a blank look on his face. He was an ANBU. Sure, he was a missing nin for about two, three years, but he came back! He passed the Chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU exams with flying colors. A B-rank mission like this one should be a cinch. And yet here he sat, staring at his alcohol.

Sasuke looked up when he saw another cup of sake placed in front of him.

"It's from the man at the end of the bar," said the bartender, shrugging at Sasuke's repulsed look.

The Uchiha cast a look at the man who supposedly sent him the drink, eyes widening when he saw the face.

_Sai._

* * *

_"He's coming for you," growled Sai, nails digging into Sakura's pale skin. "He's trying to take you away from me again. And you are going to help make sure that doesn't happen, right?"_

_"N-no!" she squeaked as Sai brought his face close to her own._

_Dark, unfeeling eyes looked into her jade ones. Sai studied her face, releasing her from his vice-like grip. Sakura's eyes widened at the gesture._

_"S-sai?" she stuttered._

_"You don't like it here. You want to go back to your old life." He brought a hand to her face, caressing the smooth skin gently. "Fine, then."_

_He withdrew his hand, wings shrinking into his back, the only sign that they had once been there was the trail of black feathers. He walked to the door, resting a pale hand on the handle. Right before he left, Sai turned to look at his treasure once more._

_"We'll see how much he really cares."_

_--_

"Hello, Sasuke," murmured Sai, pale lips on his sake cup. He raised a single black eyebrow at the lack of response. "I know why you're here. Your village sent you to kill me, even though you came for," he paused, taking a sip of his drink, "..._Sakura."_

"Give her back," he snarled, onyx eyes flashing dangerously; Sai smiled.

"Tsk, tsk. I came here for you, since apparently you couldn't find me. So, you want her back, eh?" he asked, smiling at Sasuke's narrowed eyes. "I can tell you where, if you'd like..."

"I'd still have to kill you. This is a lose-lose situation for you," Sasuke pointed out, confused as to why the strange man was helping him.

Sai shrugged, taking another elegant sip from the cup.

"I've outgrown her, and I've had my fun. She's in a my safe house, about two days hike from here." Sai placed down his cup and rose to leave, before speaking to Sasuke once more. "She'll still be there, if you'd like."

He smiled when he heard a small, commital grunt.

"Excellent," he whispered before walking out into the darkness.

**_(A/N Hey. If you guys see a line break directly after '...cupped her face.', IGNORE IT. Thanks!)_**

**_--_**

Sakura gasped when she saw Sai march back in hours later, a smug smirk on his face. He reached out and pulled her tiny body to his, crushing her pale pink mouth to his own. Sakura wiggled in his grasp, fighting the kiss every second, until Sai's hand cupped her face.

"He's coming," whispered the Celestial knight, moving his head to the maiden's neck. "He'll be here in two days."

"Sai," she whispered, green eyes searching for any sort of hidden agenda. She saw nothing other than the usual blank stare.

Her eyes closed when Sai started to leave kisses on her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her, securing her body to his. Even though his face was blank, Sakura could sense the desperation in his ministrations, and, just this once, succumbed to her captor's wishes.

"Oh...Sai..." she murmured, reaching up to stroke his face.

She was greeted with silence.

* * *

Sakura lied in her bed, staring at the walls. She glanced down at the pair of hands wrapped around her waist, and sighed, bringing her eyes back to the wall.

Sai was sleeping soundly, holding her close like usual. She almost didn't fight it, it was becoming ritual.

Sai gets mad, Sakura cries, Sai leaves, Sakura revels in the silence, Sai comes back, Sai sleeps with Sakura, Sakura fights, and Sakura would feel alone even when sleeping next to Sai.

She muffled a sob so as to not wake the man beside her, but to no avail. Sai unwrapped his arms and rolled out of Sakura's bed, walking to the door yet again.

And, like before, he stopped to speak to her.

"He's coming today."

Sakura lifted her own head in curiosity. "What?" she breathed, emerald eyes meeting black ones.

"Don't fail."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the little house; he had passed it probably ten times on his mission, but he never noticed it. _Until now, that is,_ he thought wryly.

Carefully, Sasuke made his way down to the safe house, sensing for chakra signatures. He didn't find any, but from what he could tell there was only one live body in there. It was in the feeble position. Sasuke walked to the tiny wooden door, and gave it one, hard pull, only to frown when the door remained immobile.

"Sakura," he said quietly as he gathered chakra into his fist for the Chidori.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the crackling ball of energy and heard its chirping. Quickly, he rammed his fist into the side of the house, creating a giant hole in the side.

"Crap," he muttered when he saw the door open. "I feel like Naruto; I pulled a push door," he grumbled softly, all the while making his way through the maze of hallways.

Tentatively, Sasuke stepped towards the only door he could see, and pushed on the door, sighing when he realized it was a pull door. His onyx eyes widened when he saw Sakura sitting alone in the room, eyes closed, as though in thought.

"Sakura," he called, watching her pink head fly up in surprise.

"Sasuke?"

_His little whispers.__  
Love Me. Love Me.  
__That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
_

He strode over to Sakura, picking her up into his arms as though she weighed nothing, which to him, she did. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, and, like Sai, held her body to his.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

"Sasuke?" she said again, bringing his face up to meet hers.

Her eyes met his, searching for something, anything to let her know that she wasn't a prize, some sort of object to be won.

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window_

Sasuke studied her own face with equal intensity, but for another reason. He needed reassurance, craved reassurance, _longed for her reasurrance. _His breath hitched as he stared into her green eyes, not at all like the dull ones he had first seen.

_That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

Sasuke crashed his lips to hers, cupping her face with his hands as he backed the two of them towards a pale purple wall. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Sakura gave it to him, her own hands cradling the back of his neck.

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets._

She let out a soft moan when the Uchiha moved from her lips to her neck, biting hard onto her pulse point. She gasped and closed her eyes, leaning her head back until it bumped against the wall. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was irreagular, but the only thing that passed through her mind was, _This is so different from Sai..._

_Monster.  
How should I feel?_

Sasuke was about to plant his lips on Sakura's once more, but stopped when he heard a soft clapping noise. Sakura looked over to the door as well.

"Thank you, Sakura."

_Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah._

Sai smiled, and strode over to the pair, reaching out to brush back some loose strands of pink hair. He leaned clse to her ear, murmuring something into the shell of her lobe, chuckling quietly when he saw all the blood drain from her face.

"Yes, my love. You were very helpful, indeed."

**_I did it. I updated. I fufilled your needs for now. So, please review. And we'll find out what Sai is planning soon. I swear. The song was Monster by Meg & Dia. Now, even though I already said it, please do review!_**


End file.
